


Carol of the Alarms

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Christmas, Gen, Hospitals, Inspired by Music, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special PPTH carol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carol of the Alarms

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 25
> 
> Happy holidays all!

Hark! The alarms  
Beeps and alarms  
All seem to say,  
"Rush right this way."  
Convulsions here  
Reactions there  
Both young and old  
Want hope to hold

Buzz, beep, buzz, beep  
That is their cheep  
With mournful ring  
All come running  
One cannot hear  
Words of good cheer  
Some can't get air  
Heads are shaved bare

Oh how feet pound,  
Raising the sound,  
Throughout the halls,  
Telling of falls,  
Spikes in pressure  
And heart failure,  
Insulin drops,  
Alarms nonstop,  
Who will, who will, who will diagnose?  
Who will, who will, who will diagnose?

On, on they send  
On without end  
Their mournful chord  
To ev'ry ward

[Repeat from the beginning]

Buzz, beep, buzz, beep

**Author's Note:**

> And the original song (one of my faves!): Carol of the Bells
> 
> Hark! how the bells  
> Sweet silver bells  
> All seem to say,  
> "Throw cares away."  
> Christmas is here  
> Bringing good cheer  
> To young and old  
> Meek and the bold
> 
> Ding, dong, ding, dong  
> That is their song  
> With joyful ring  
> All caroling  
> One seems to hear  
> Words of good cheer  
> From ev'rywhere  
> Filling the air
> 
> Oh how they pound,  
> Raising the sound,  
> O'er hill and dale,  
> Telling their tale,  
> Gaily they ring  
> While people sing  
> Songs of good cheer  
> Christmas is here  
> Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas  
> Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas
> 
> On, on they send  
> On without end  
> Their joyful tone  
> To ev'ry home
> 
> [Repeat from the beginning]
> 
> Ding, dong, ding, dong


End file.
